


У страха глаза велики

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2019 [19]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 20:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19962859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Семь больших страхов странствуют по свету, выясняя, кто сильнее





	У страха глаза велики

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с конкурса сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten заявка 674 ориджинал фикшен

В одном уединенном месте, низком и топком болоте, куда редко заходили люди, и которого сторонились даже звери, обитали страхи. Они были разные — большие и маленькие, но все росли и становились сильнее только с помощью людей, а не сами по себе. И вот однажды семеро больших страхов решили узнать, кто же из них самый могущественный. Собрались они в одном месте (что с большими страхами случалось очень редко), и посмотрели друг на друга. Здесь был страх темноты, страх высоты, страх смерти, страх одиночества, страх перед стихиями природы, страх перед дикими животными, и страх глубокой воды. По размерам и могуществу они все были примерно одинаковы, и никак не могли определить, кто сильнее. Тогда они сообща решили выйти в мир, покинув на время родное болото, и посмотреть, сколько людей подвержены каждому из страхов. И понеслись они с попутным ветром к ближайшему городу. Появились они в городе с наступлением ночи, и каждый из страхов почувствовал, что становится сильнее. А страх темноты стал почти вдвое больше, чем раньше.  
— Это все из-за ночи, что царит над городом сейчас!- дружно возмутились другие страхи, едва страх темноты заговорил о том, что он теперь самый могущественный среди них,- днем ты бы так не вырос!  
Страх темноты был вынужден согласиться с этим, и страхи полетели дальше, быстро и бесшумно. Через некоторое время, к утру, они оказались в селении, что располагалось рядом с большим лесом — и страх диких зверей в короткое время увеличился в размерах, сравнявшись со страхом темноты. Чуть позже, когда началась гроза, повезло страху перед стихиями природы; а в большом городе насытились страх смерти и страх высоты; немного вырос и страх одиночества. Теперь только страх глубокой воды оставался прежних размеров, и казался незначительным среди остальных страхов. Слов о том, что ему просто не везет, остальные страхи просто не слышали — они были увлечены спором между страхом темноты и высоты, что теперь были одного размера, и тщетно пытались доказать каждый свое превосходство над другими страхами.  
Увидели страхи, что спор разгорается все сильнее, и решили разделиться, чтобы посмотреть, кто станет больше за 6 дней. Условились встретиться на своем болоте, в самом топком месте, в исход шестого дня, и разлетелись в разные стороны. Полетел вперед, на крыльях ветра, и страх глубокой воды. Он надеялся встретить вскоре речку или озеро, но на пути его долгое время лежали лишь деревни, леса, и города. Остальные страхи могли бы здесь стать сильнее, но страх глубокой воды был вынужден лететь все дальше и дальше.  
Солнце три раза поднялось в небо, и три раза ушло за горизонт, а страх глубокой воды не стал даже чуточку сильнее. И сетовал на то, что ему так не везет, уже мало надеясь, что удача, все же, улыбнется и ему.  
Наконец, утром четвертого дня, вдали показалась голубая полоса. Она все разрасталась, и, когда страх глубокой воды к ней приблизился, превратилась в море, простирающееся до самого горизонта. Тут же страх почувствовал, что становится сильнее, почувствовал, как много людей здесь боится глубокой воды — и не только среди групп на полосе песка, но и в самом море. Страх принялся кружить над морем, впитывая боязнь людей, и в какой-то момент почувствовал такой прилив сил, от которого стал чуть ли не в два раза больше, чем раньше. Он полетел на призывающую его столь сильную боязнь, и увидел группу детей, что резвилась в море, на мелководье, недалеко от полосы песка. По виду этих детей можно было сказать, что они получают удовольствие от пребывания в воде, что привело страх глубокой воды в недоумение. Но мгновением позже он увидел, что среди этих детей один ребенок отчаянно барахтается в воде — именно от него исходила вся боязнь, дающая силу страху глубокой воды. Это была девочка, и она раз за разом пыталась повернуть к берегу, но ее постоянно отталкивали назад в море другие дети, с громким смехом, заставляя оставаться на месте.  
Страх глубокой воды подумал, что если бы эти дети тоже боялись глубокой воды так сильно, как девочка, он стал бы самым сильным из страхов. И чтобы добиться этого, он использовал часть своей силы, чтобы сделать набегавшую как раз в это время на берег волну еще выше — так, чтобы она накрыла всех купающихся людей с головой. Но ненадолго — страху глубокой воды совсем не нужно было, чтобы кто-то из людей умер, и перестал подпитывать его мощь своей боязнью.   
Его задумка удалась — многие люди, испытав сильную и не очень, боязнь, дали ему новые силы. Но больше всего их дала та девочка, которая едва не тонула, а вот дети, что были с ней, испугались меньше, чем хотел страх. В мгновения страх глубокой воды стал больше раза в два, и смотрел, как купающиеся, испытавшие боязнь от набежавшей на них высокой волны, спешат к полосе берега. Многие из них вскоре вернулись в море, увидев, что волны уже не так высоки, и продолжили купаться и плавать. А вот девочка, что чуть не утонула, выбравшись, наконец, на берег, решила там остаться, и даже села на песок подальше от полосы моря.  
Страх глубокой воды продолжил впитывать боязнь других людей, летая над морем, и еще пару раз делал выше волны. За этот день он разбух так, что летать быстро уже не мог, зато чувствовал себя чуть ли не всемогущим. И сколько бы он ни впитывал людской боязни, страх чувствовал, что ни один из людей не дал ему столько сил, как та девочка, испытывающая ужас в глубокой воде. Она так и не зашла в море вновь, а через некоторое время, пролетая над тем местом, где она сидела, страх глубокой воды уже не увидел ее.  
Страх глубокой воды пробыл у моря до вечера, и когда ушла последняя группа людей, дававшая ему силы, полетел к лесу. Он решил вернуться к морю утром, и предвкушал, каким станет большим и могущественным завтра вечером. С этими мыслями он летел над чернеющими внизу кронами деревьев, над домиками, построенными среди леса.... И вдруг почувствовал людскую боязнь, что давала ему силы. Это было странно, ведь поблизости не было воды, и страх полетел на зовущую его боязнь — она шла от крайнего из домиков. Просочившись через его стену, страх увидел дюжину кроватей, в которых спокойно спали дети. Но одна девочка металась на кровати, скинув с себя одеяло, и именно от нее шли волны боязни. Страх понял, что ей снится кошмар, в котором она, должно быть, тонет, а, подлетев поближе к ней, узнал в ней ту девочку, что помогла ему своими эмоциями, и чуть не утонула сегодня в море. Он обрадовался своей удаче, и был с девочкой до тех пор, пока она не проснулась, и боязнь перестала исходить от нее. После этого она долго не засыпала, а когда заснула, кошмары ей больше не снились. Поэтому страх глубокой воды полетел дальше, очень медленно, от переизбытка сил (ведь он сильно увеличился в размерах), и всю ночь парил то над лесом, то над лугом, зная, что все люди спят, и не у кого ему брать боязнь.  
Дождавшись рассвета, страх глубокой воды снова полетел к морю. Когда он долетел до водной глади, там еще не было людей, и ему пришлось ждать их появления пару часов. Но первая группа людей, появившаяся на берегу, и почти сразу зашедшая в море, совсем не боялась глубокой воды, к досаде страха. И он ждал, надеясь, что вскоре придут дети, боящиеся глубокой воды, или, что еще лучше — появится та самая девочка, что отдала ему вчера днем и ночью так много своей боязни.  
Но надежды страха не сбылись — вскоре небо заволокло сизо-серыми, очень грозно выглядящими, тучами, резко похолодало, внезапно начался сильный ливень. Люди поспешно выбегали из воды, собирали вещи, и скрывались под пологом близлежащего леса. В считанные минуты берег и прилегающая к нему морская гладь опустела, и страх глубокой воды, подосадовав, что удача, едва улыбнувшись ему, так скоро ушла, полетел вдоль берега моря, ища места, где дождь не идет. Но тучи везде, где он летел, закрывали небо, и везде шел дождь — то очень сильный, то слабый и едва ощутимый. Страх понял, что сегодня ему уже не собрать людскую боязнь, и повернул к родному болоту — ведь уже завтра вечером все страхи должны будут собраться там.   
И снова он летел над безлюдными местами, городами, пролетел над двумя мелкими речушками — и везде шел дождь, мелкий, холодный, и назойливый. Лишь к ночи он прекратился, но для страха глубокой воды это ничего не значило — он почти наверняка знал, что уже не станет сильнее и больше.  
На следующий день, к вечеру, он снова оказался на родном болоте. Другие большие страхи еще не прилетели, а все мелкие страхи при его появлении затаились в укромных уголках болота, как делали это ранее, чувствуя свою слабость и незначительность по сравнению с ним.  
Но вот вскоре появился страх одиночества, ставший намного больше, чем раньше. И все же, страх глубокой воды отметил, что прибывший не может соперничать с ним в силе и размерах, чему порадовался. Затем, почти одновременно, прилетели страх высоты и страх перед дикими животными. В своих успехах они обогнали по размерам страх одиночества, но страх глубокой воды, все же, был намного больше их. И страх глубокой воды возликовал.  
Следующим появился страх перед стихиями природы. Он был меньше даже страха одиночества, так что на него страх глубокой воды едва глянул. Он все гадал, насколько повезло самым сильным в прошлом страхам — страху темноты и страху смерти, которые оба еще отсутствовали. Возможно, они так увеличились, что опоздают, и тогда главным станет он — страх глубокой воды.  
Страх смерти появился незадолго до назначенного времени, и с разочарованием и досадой страх глубокой воды отметил, что он стал таким большим, что даже ему, страху глубокой воды, его не догнать. Остальные страхи окружили страх смерти, готовые принять его главенство — время ожидания почти истекло.  
В последние мгновения ожидания, когда настала ночь, появился страх темноты. Он действительно так раздулся, что передвигался очень медленно, и был уже почти в два раза больше страха глубокой воды. Страх темноты окружили остальные страхи, готовые принять его главенство, но через мгновения они почувствовали боязнь нескольких человек неподалеку. Не сговариваясь, полетели страхи вперед, и увидели двух человек, увязнувших в трясине — им пытались помочь три товарища. Страх глубокой воды почувствовал прилив сил — тонущие люди подпитывали его своей боязнью. Он заметил, что страх смерти тоже немного увеличился в размерах — видимо, и ему давали силы эти люди.   
Не вмешиваясь в борьбу людей с трясиной, семеро страхов парили вокруг, ожидая, чем закончится эта борьба. Наконец, после долгих усилий, трое людей вытащили своих товарищей, и страх глубокой воды почувствовал, что боязнь их исчезла. Он посмотрел на страх смерти, и понял, что стал сильнее его. А после осознал, что стал даже чуть сильнее, чем страх темноты, чего сам не ожидал.   
Остальные страхи были готовы признать его главным, даже страх темноты (хоть и неохотно), но страх глубокой воды вдруг понял, что не хочет оставаться на болоте, что его тянет обратно к морю. Он сказал другим страхам о своем решении, рассказал о девочке, благодаря которой стал намного сильнее, так же, как сейчас стал сильнее из-за двух людей, тонущих в болоте.   
Каждый из страхов признал, что встречал людей, которым был обязан своей мощью. И сообща они решили, что нет нужды выяснять, кто главнее — каждый был сильнее там, где ему давали боязнь люди, а на болоте они могли подпитываться только за счет случайно зашедших в него людей. Так, каждый из страхов полетел туда, где он оставался могущественным: страх темноты, страх высоты, и страх одиночества отправились в крупные города; страх перед стихиями природы — в район, где часто случались наводнения; страх перед дикими животными отправился в селение людей возле больших лесов, населенных хищными животными; а страх глубокой воды отправился к полюбившемуся ему морю, где мог найти в изобилии людей, боявшихся глубокой воды...."


End file.
